Naruto ( Povestea lui Ashura ) Inventata de Madar 1889
by Madara1889
Summary: Naruto ( Povestea lui Ashura ) Inventata de Madar 1889


Naruto ( Trecutul lui Ashura )

Hagoromo Ootsutsuki asa cum il cunoasteti voi Rikudou Sennin a avut doi fi: Ashura  
si Indra care se luptau intre ei, Ashura avandu-l pe noua cozi si Indra pe Susanoo  
perfect. Prima batalie:

Hagoromo: Ashura, Indra, acum vreau sa vad cine-mi mosteneste genele de chakra.

Ashura: Haaa...

Indra: Haaaa...

Ashura: Indra, fratele meu, o sa castig, ha.. haha.

Indra: Chh, Stilul focului: Tehnica Dragonului de Foc!

Ashura: Cee naiba? Aaaa...

Hagoromo: Indra, tu esti cel ce-mi va mosteni puterea cu ochii tai puternici! Ashura  
... Esti slab.

Ashura: Indra, o sa ma razbun atunci cand ne vom intalnii dinou.

Hagoromo: Acum duceti-va si faceti pace in lume cu Ninshu-ul creat de mine! Dar Ashura  
nu cred ca poti sa-l folosesti inca...

Ashura: O sa-ti arat eu tie Indra.

Hagoromo: Noua-cozi e puternic, ce poate te va ajuta la nevoie Ashura. Si in viitor o  
sa fie un copil ce va striga numele celor 9 cozi si se va juca cu ele.

Ashura: Acum e prea complicat sa inteleg ce spui, tu nu esti ca bunica, esti mai slab.

Hagoromo: Nu vorbi asa, bunica ta a fost de temut, si ea a vrut atata putere sa aduca  
pacea in lumea asta dar toti se temeau de ea, avea un Byakugan extraordinar.  
Si eu si unchiul tau am fost puternici, am ucis bestia cu 10 cozi sau mai  
bine zis un dintre noi i-a luat puterea si a creat noua cozi, acela eu am  
fost.

Ashura: Da tata, imi pare rau, vreau doar sa ajung ca si tine.

Indra: Eu voi aduna toate puterea si o voi intrece pe bunica si pe toti, eu voi fi de temut.

Hagoromo: Acum mergeti si aduceti pacea in lumea asta, Ashura, Indra.

Peste 5 zile:

Fukusaku: Buna, eu sunt Fukusaku, tu cine esti?

Ashura: Eu sunt Ashura, poti sa-mi spui Asri.

Fukusaku: Si tu mie poti sa-mi spui Fusu.

Ashura: Fusu, ei sunt Iroubu, Kimiharu si Tanu.

Tanu: Ne-am antrenat impreuna si acum suntem puternici, datorita lui Ashura.

Ashura: Acum noua cozi este nerabdator sa se mai joace odata cu noi ca si ieri.

Fukusaku: Noua cozi?

Ashura: Scuze, vroim sa zic Kurama.

Indra: Mai mai, Ashura, bine te-am regasit, hai la luptaa!

Ashura: Cel intelept nu zoce nimic, il asteapta pe cel nerabdator.

Indra: Vorbesti ca si Hagoromo.

Ashura: Cel ce-i zice pe nume tatalui sau va pierde. Ataca primul Indra.

Indra: Pff, am auzit ca dupa 3 zile de la plecare l-ai scos la iveala pe Kurama si te-ai  
jucat cu el, bravo tie, ne mai vedem, trebuie sa-mi antrenez corpul.

Ashura: Tata mereu imi zicea aceste cuvinte ce vor fi de folos la reintoarcerea fratelui.

Kimiharu: Indra, fratele tau, are niste ochi ingrozitori.

Ashura: Nu conteaza ochi. Aceia sunt pentru a-ti da putere.

Iroubu: Lasati-l pe Ashura, trebuie sa se antreneze cu Kurama.

Dupa lungi antrenamente cu Kurama, Ashura a reusit sa-l stapaneasca cat de cat, si tot asa  
pana ce la stapanit perfect.

Tanu: Ashura, ai reusit.

Fukusaku: Arati bine, acum, dupa ce a trecut un an dupa ce te-ai luptat cu fratele  
tau, trebuie sa va intalniti dinou.

Ashura: Am auzit ca e foarte puternic acum, poate o sa-mi fie teama sau poate nu.

Kimiharu: Cred ca-l vad, ba nu, nu era el.

Ashura: Nu conteaza cine este, poate e cu Indra.

Indra: Stiai ca eu sunt.

Ashura: Cine nu ar sti. Kurama, pregatestete!

Indra: Deci il stapanesti perfect, acum eu. Susanoo perfect!

Ashura: Chiar ai devenit puternic, dar eu am prieteni, care ma vor ajuta si o sa-i  
ajut si eu, dar acum e doar lupta noastra, clanule Senju!

Indra: Ce naiba? Esti prieten cu tot clanul Senju.. nu-i rau. Haaa...

Ashura: Bomba bestiei cu cozi!

Indra: Deja incepi periculos. Si eu incep asa: Mangekyou Sharingan!

Ashura: Ahh, bine Kurama, acum ai grija daca scapa de bomba.

Si o explozie ce a distruz aproape de tot Susanoo a distrus si umpic din clanul Uchiha.

Indra: Ce bomba, chh, Susanoo perfect! Haa. Haaa...

Ashura: Chh, trebuie sa evitam toate loviturile, sunt puternice. Ahh...

Indra: Stilul focului: Tehnica Florii Pheonix!

Ashura: Stilul lemnului: Mingea de lemn!

Indra: Chh.. Deja ai creat un jutsu, esti putrnic.

Sa petrecut o explozie foarte mare dinou in care amandoi isi pierd pe Kurama si pe Susanoo.  
Si vor sa continue batalia.

Ashura: Chh, eu macar mai pot! Haa...

Si Ashura il ucide cu sabia pe Indra.

Hagoromo: A vazut batalia, Ashura, ai dat dovada de onoare datorita prietenilor tai. Bravo.

Si asa se termina poveste si chakra acestor doi frati s-a transmis din generaie in generati  
printre care Indra acum este in Sasuke si Ashura in Naruto dar acestia doi reusesc impreuna  
sa creeze pacea si povestea se va schimba...


End file.
